1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile robotic vacuum cleaner technology and more specifically, to a mobile robotic vacuum cleaner with a detachable electrical fan that facilitates mounting and dismounting of the electrical fan during maintenance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile robotic vacuum cleaner is able to navigate a living space safely around unforeseen obstacles while vacuuming the floor. For the advantage of automatic vacuuming without assistant of any person around, mobile robotic vacuum cleaner is highly invited by people although it is expensive. To achieve vacuuming, a mobile robotic vacuum cleaner has an electrical fan for suction dust from the floor. The power and lifespan of the electrical fan of a mobile robotic vacuum cleaner will determine the vacuuming performance and lifespan of the mobile robotic vacuum cleaner.
Conventionally, the electrical fan of a mobile robotic vacuum cleaner is fixed to the inside of the fan chamber in the housing of the mobile robotic vacuum cleaner with tie screws. Thus, when the electrical fan fails and a repair work or replacement is necessary, it is necessary to dismount the parts of the housing of the mobile robotic vacuum cleaner to let the fan chamber be exposed to the outside and then to remove the tie screws with a screwdriver for allowing removal of the electrical fan from the fan chamber for a repair work or replacement. When mounting the electrical fan in the housing of the mobile robotic vacuum cleaner again, it is necessary to repeat the aforesaid steps reversely. In other words, it is inconvenient to mount and dismount an electrical fan of a conventional mobile robotic vacuum cleaner.